The Little Old Engine
by zecoathediesel
Summary: With Skarloey's 95th birthday coming up, the engines and the dwarfs were preparing themselves to make sure that this birthday would be one of the best ones he's ever had.
1. Trucks

Dear Disney,

It's nice to be back on the railway after a short while. A lot has been going on with the Fat Controller's engines over the past month, so I thought it was time to take a break and see how the Skarloey Railway was doing.

I've arrived just in time as Skarloey had just returned home after being mended and the owner has also brought two engines and few new workers as well, I've also learned of a great secret that the owner has told me.

But rather than spoiling the fun, here's a story to tell you all about their newest experience.

The Author

Trucks

It's been about a year since Skarloey went to the works to be mended. While he was away, the dwarfs and the railway were very busy as spring time was near, which meant the passengers were starting to visit the railway more daily now. Not only that, but pretty soon it would be 95 years when the Skarloey railway was first born along with Skarloey himself. The owner, the Thin Controller and the dwarfs were all getting ready for the big day to come in just a few weeks.

After Skarloey was away to be mended, Doc was the assistant manager of the railway helping out the Thin Controller whenever he can.

Meanwhile Peter Sam and Sir Handel had tons of work to do while Skarloey was away.

The owner was so proud of their work that he both gave them buffers and brought a new diesel engine named Rusty. Dopey volunteer to be Rusty's driver.

Sir Handel (Grumbling): Shunting trucks, shunting trucks!

Grumpy: Oh man up, will you? And stop bashing these trucks, or one of these days they'll get you real good.

? (Chuckling): Now I see why you choose to be with Sir Handel. You two make a pair.

Grumpy turned and saw Gordon and Tramp by the works.

Grumpy: Hmph! Well at least I know he won't go hiding gems on me. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you and your engine usually pull the express?

Tramp: Well let's just say a certain show off lost something important to him and now he has to get a new one.

Gordon said nothing and looked the other away feeling embarrassed.

Tramp: So what's been going on here?

Grumpy: Nothing much, just trying to get old sourpuss here to do his work. We're supposed to take some slate trucks to the incline tomorrow. We're also getting ready for the railway's and Skarloey's 95th birthday coming soon.

Tramp: 95! WOW! I didn't realized he was that old.

Grump: Yep. Hard to believe, but he's really come along way since he first worked on this railway. Actually his brother Rheneas will 95 next year as well. We're trying to see if we can mend him in time for his birthday.

Tramp: So it's just Sir Handel and Peter Sam that's doing to work now?

Grumpy: Well no. We actually just bought a new engine. A diesel named Rusty.

Tramp: A diesel?

Grumpy: That's right. He may seem new, but he is a hard worker. He's with Mr. Hugh mending some broken tracks. It's a surprise for Skarloey.

Tramp: Never met a diesel before. I wonder what they're like. By the way, are you guys handing out invitation for the party? I know my wife would like to visit Skarloey again once he's back.

Grumpy: Well, tell you what. We don't have too much to shunt at the moment. Let's go to the Thin Controller's office and see if he can make reservations for you and your family for the party.

Gordon just looked at Sir Handel's situation and laughed.

Sir Handel: Shut up! My controller and driver makes me shunt. It's not like I actually want to shunt trucks. They even make me take these trucks to the quarry as well. I'm highly sprung, and I suffer dreadfully because of this!

Gordon: Yeah, I get you. It seems that our controllers and helpers don't always understand our feelings. Now, if you pretended to be ill, you couldn't shunt trucks or take them anywhere, now can you?

Sir Handel just grinned at Gordon's plan and he tried it next morning.

Sir Handel: I don't feel well.

Doc: Well we don't have too much time for an examination. Peter Sam, could you take Sir Handel's trucks while you pull your passenger train?

Peter Sam: Sure thing, Doc.

Rusty: I'll help with the rest, sir.

Dopey gave Doc a thumbs up.

Doc: Thanks you two. Just leave the coaches at the top station, Peter Sam and Rusty will collect them later while you take the trucks to the quarry.

Peter Sam: Yes, sir.

And with that, Peter Sam and Rusty were set to work.

Grumpy: Well I guess I'll help out at the mine, while you check on Sir Handel.

Doc: Good idea. See you later.

As everyone left to do their work, Sir Handel just snickered to himself, but no one noticed. They were all too busy.

Peter Sam didn't mind the extra work. He left his coaches at the top station and trundle cheerfully through the woods. The trucks chatted behind him in an agitated way, but he paid no attention. It might have been better, if he had.

Slates usually comes from quarries high up in the hills. They travel up and down on a steep railway called an incline. It's so steep, that engines are not allowed to climb up or down the hill at all.

So what the engines had to do was to push an empty truck at the bottom of the hill. Then the driver or fireman would hitch the empty trucks with a rope, while a workman would hitch another rope for the loaded trucks at the top. Then by their weight, the loaded trucks would run down the incline pulling up empty ones and the workmen would load the empty trucks full of slate and do the process over and over again.

There are strong brakes at the winding house so that the trucks don't run down too fast. The ropes are also very strong too, but in spite of this, trucks sometimes play dangerous tricks and there have been accidents in the inclines before, but today's accident was going to be a messy one.

Peter Sam pushed some empty trucks at a siding, where his fireman hitch them to a rope at the bottom of the incline. Then on another siding he pull back two loaded slate trucks that were already at the bottom, then with the loaded trucks in front of him, he stood and waited for the rest.

Now Peter Sam never really bumps trucks, unless their misbehaving, so the trucks don't mind Peter Sam at all. However, when it came to Sir Handel the trucks hated him, because he would bump very signal time, even if they were good. So they would usually play tricks on him and try to get him at the incline, but they never had the chance. The loaded trucks at the top hill, looked down at Peter Sam, but they thought he was Sir Handel and they smirked.

Trucks (Thinking): Perfect.

The workman lowered the rope and the trucks began to move.

Trucks: Faster, faster!

Soon they gather speed when they were half way down.

Trucks: Scratch him, scratch him!

Empty Trucks: No, no, no! It's Peter Sam, it's Peter Sam!

But it was no use, the rope snapped and the trucks were racing down the hill. Peter Sam saw what had happened and shut his eyes, while Happy and his fireman crouch in his cab.

CRASH!

The trucks bumped the other trucks so hard that Peter Sam shot backwards on his own. Some of the slates hit the water pipes and water came pouring down at Peter Sam.

Peter Sam was soak from funnel to cab and he gave a weak whistle, but he was relieved when he heard Rusty responding to him.

Rusty: Bust my buffers! What a mess!

Dopey waved over to Peter Sam's crew, who waved back knowing they were okay. The workmen and Rusty soon pulled Peter Sam away from the water and the trucks.

Peter Sam was battered. His funnel was cracked and his boiler was dented but he was glad that Happy and his fireman were unhurt.

They thanked Rusty and his crew and Peter Sam limped slowly home, while Rusty and Dopey stayed and helped clear the wreckage.

Sir Handel: I'm sorry about your accident Peter Sam. I always stand well back. Trucks don't like me you see.

Peter Sam: Why didn't you warn me?

Sir Handel: I didn't think.

Doc: You never do! So you thought you can just pass your work to someone else just because you hate your work, eh!?

Grumpy: This is the lowest thing you've ever done!

Thin Controller: Well you can start thinking now, while you do Peter Sam's work as well as your own and the dwarfs. This will teach to pretend that you were ill!

Sir Handel did start thinking. He thought about thin controllers. He thought about dwarfs and he thought about Gordon. He wanted to give Gordon a piece of his mind.


	2. Home At Last

Home At Last

Peter Sam was feeling depressed. He was starting to get over his accident at the incline, but he wanted to start work again. Suddenly, he saw a dog heading towards the yard. He smiled as he saw who the dog was.

Peter Sam: Good morning, Lady. It's a pleasure to meet you again.

Lady: Good morning, Peter Sam. Doc asked if I would like to visit for a while. What happened do your funnel?

He told her about his accident at the incline.

Lady: Oh my, how awful.

Peter Sam: I'm starting to feel better now, but I haven't been out and working for about three days.

Just then the Thin Controller came over to the shed.

Peter Sam: Good morning, sir. Is it time for me to work yet?

Thin Controller: Sorry Peter Sam, but just one more day of rest will do you good.

Peter Sam looked down at the ground.

Thin Controller: Don't worry. I've actually got a surprise that I know both you and Lady would enjoy.

Peter Sam: A surprise for us, sir!? Thank you, sir. What is it, sir?

Thin Controller (Chuckling): Just wait and see.

As he left, Lady and Peter Sam heard a toot from a horn, then they both smiled as they saw Rusty bringing Skarloey back home.

Peter Sam: Oh, are we glad you've come home.

Lady: Finally back after a long year.

Skarloey: It's nice to be back. How's everything going with you and your family, Lady?

Lady: Never better. Still the same loving family as always. Your controller has given my husband and I some tickets to celebrate your 95th birthday.

Skarloey: Oh, that's right. Boy, it's hard to believe it's been that long, but the railway has shown its age.

Doc lit Skarloey's firebox, as he sizzled happily.

Doc: How's that feel, boy?

Skarloey: Really nice. I feel like a young engine again after being at the works. So what's been going on since I've left? How's my dear old coaches?

Peter Sam: Never better, but owner has ordered some more coaches and a guard van.

Skarloey: Oh really? Tell me about them.

Peter Sam: Well first let me tell you about Cora, the guard van. I like her very much as she was my guard van at my old railway, so I know her the best. She's not as big as Beatrice, and she doesn't have a ticket window, she's more of guard van for workmen whenever they need to mend the line, but she's still as useful as she was before.

Next we have three special type of coaches. Their names are Ada, Jane and Mabel. These coaches have no roofs, so they're usually meant to be taken out for the summer or springtime. Sir Handel claims that they're just trucks, but they have seat, so they're coaches. What do you think, Skarloey?

Skarloey: If they have seats, then they're coaches. So I taken he still doesn't like our coaches?

Peter Sam: Actually, there are two new coaches that he loves very much. They also used to belong on our old railway. Their names are Gertrude and Millicent, they have bogies. You should have seen Sir Handel's face lit up when he found out that the owner had purchase them. He always used to take them when he pulled our express, and he still only pulls them whenever he has passenger duty, as he considers them the only proper coaches we have.

Both of them have seats for passengers, but Millicent has a guard as well. He lives in a tiny covert place and sells tickets there. I don't like that. I think guards should have their own vans, they shouldn't be put into coverts.

Skarloey said nothing and winked at both Lady and Doc.

Lady: Who was the nice looking engine that brought you home?

Peter Sam: Oh that there is Rusty. He's our new engine. I'm guessing he also helped you off your rail truck?

Skarloey: Yes he did. He told me that the owner send him to help mend the line and do odd jobs. I like that hard working diesel.

Peter Sam: So do I. He was extremely kind in helping to clear off the mess at the incline. *sigh* It's a pity Duncan doesn't like him.

Lady: Duncan?

Skarloey: Who's Duncan?

Peter Sam: He came as a spear engine after my accident.

Skarloey: Is he useful?

Peter Sam: Oh he'll pull anything and I'm sure that he means well, but he's very bouncy and rude. He sings and swaggers along, to which his driver calls it rock 'n' roll.

Lady: I see.

Peter Sam: He also use to work for a factory, so his langue is often… *ahem* strong as well.

Skarloey: We understand.

Doc: Sorry to interrupt, but it looks like Duncan as found himself in an accident again. Apparently he try to do his usual rock 'n' roll near the tunnel, and Sneezy's hay fever caught up with him, so now Duncan's stuck in the tunnel and we have to get him out.

Skarloey: Oh thank you. I should love a run on my first day back. We'll have to catch up some other time, Lady, but do tell Tramp that I look forward on seeing him again.

Lady: Will do. Off you go then.

Skarloey was pleased to be out and about and he was looking forward to meeting Duncan. They found Cora and some workmen and hurried up the line. Skarloey was impress with how smooth the rails have become while he was away.

Skarloey (Thinking): I must tell Rusty that he and his crew did a wonderful job on repairing the rails.

Soon Doc and his fireman could see the back end of Duncan. Duncan's coaches were outside, but his cab was stuck on the tunnel roof. So the passengers were helping Sneezy and the fireman to dislodge some rocks that were wedge between Duncan's cab and the tunnel roof. Duncan was cross.

Duncan: I'm a plain blunt engine! I speak as I fine. Tunnels should be tunnels and not rabbit holes and this railway doesn't need a driver who can't bothered to cover his mouth when he sneezes or that he can't do something about his cold. This railway is no good at all!

Sneezy: Oh, stuff and nonsense. I'll have you know I've been doing a lot to help my cold. Besides you also did this do yourself by doing your rock 'n'... n-n-n-n-n- AAAAA!

But before he could sneeze, the fireman and the passengers all put their fingers in front of his nose and he stopped.

Sneezy: Thank you.

Doc: Hello Sneezy. Having trouble with Duncan and your nose again, I see.

Sneezy: Sorry, sir. You know how Duncan's rock 'n' roll makes my nose feel when I see some sparks and coal dust out of his firebox.

Doc: Well never mind. Let's get him out.

Soon they cleared away the rocks and Skarloey was couple up behind Duncan's cab and began pulling Duncan and his coaches safely through. They left Cora on a siding and the workmen also stayed to make sure the tunnel was safe enough for the other engines to pass through.

Duncan grumbled all the way home, but Skarloey, Doc and Sneezy paid no attention.

Later that evening, the Thin Controller spoke to Duncan.

Thin Controller: Listen to me, Duncan. There was nothing wrong with that tunnel. You were stuck because you tried to do rock 'n' roll and you know how it affects Sneezy's nose when you do that. If it happens again, I'll make sure to cut down your cab, and your funnel too.

Duncan, abashed, was neither plain nor blunt, for a whole evening.


	3. Rock 'n' Roll

Rock 'n' Roll

When it was Skarloey's turn to take out the coaches he was happy. He met up with old friends as he puffed down the line, and soon met Rusty with Mr. Hugh and Dopey. They were mending some more broken tracks.

Skarloey: You know. If I couldn't see these old places, I would've thought I was on a different railway.

Rusty (Laughing): Well we hoped you would. It was actually Mr. Hugh and Doc's idea to repair the rails as soon as I came along. I remember them saying, "Rusty, Skarloey will be coming home soon. Let's mend the tracks so well that he won't know where he is."

Dopey nodded while agreeing with Rusty.

Rusty: And we did and you didn't. If you take our meaning.

Skarloey chuckled and continued down the line. He liked this hard working friendly little engine.

They spoke again later that evening.

Rusty: There's still one bad bit. It's just before you reach the first station. We're trying to find the right time to mend it.

Skarloey: Never mind. It's much better now than it was before.

Rusty: It may be better, but it's still a bit dangerous. An engine is bond to come off there. I know you take great care and so do Peter Sam and Sir Handel, but it's Duncan I'm worried about. I know he's going to do rock 'n' roll on that line. I don't want him to hurt passengers.

Duncan: What's that aboot me? I'm a plain engine and believe in plain speaking. Speak up and stop whispering in corners!

Rusty warned Duncan about the bad bit of line. Duncan snorted.

Duncan: I know my way aboot, thank you! I don't need a deaf boy and a smelly diesel telling me what to do!

Rusty and Dopey looked a little hurt.

Skaroley: Never mind him. You boys are doing a wonderful job.

Duncan: Hey smelly diesel! Where's my morning train?

Rusty: Sorry, Duncan, but we have a lot of work to do. We have to mend more broken tracks today.

Duncan: Then what am I going to do!?

Rusty: You got four wheels and a driver and fireman don't you? Find them yourself.

Duncan snorted as he banged about in the yard to find his coaches, then he clattered crossly to the station where James was already there, waiting.

James: You're late!

Duncan: I know! It's that smelly diesels fault! He thinks he can teach aboot staying on the rails and then he goes off leaving me to find my own coaches!

Jock: Be careful, laddie. We once had a diesel visiting us about a week ago, and he causes major trouble for us.

James: Yes. He crept into our yard and ordered us about, but luckily I saw threw him and sent him packing.

Jock: Yep… He'd- Wait, what!?

But before Jock to say anything, James puffed away, leaving Duncan gazing at him admirably. He didn't know that James can be quite boastful and sometimes didn't tell the truth.

Duncan: Send him packing, send him packing!

He climbed the first hill, furiously.

Sneezy: Well done, boy. Keep it up!

Soon they reach the bad bit of line before the first station. Duncan was pleased.

Duncan: Nothing's happen, nothing's happen! Silly old diesel, clever me!

Soon Sneezy started to smelled something from Duncan's cab.

Sneezy: Oh no. Duncan, you're not doing your rock 'n'- n-n-n-n-n-n-n…. AHHH-CHOO!

Duncan: Sleepers and ballast, I'm off the rails!

And he was.

Rusty was at the shed when he heard the news.

Rusty: I warned him. "Duncan," I said, "you be careful on that bit of line." But he decided to call me and Dopey names instead.

Mr. Hugh was trying to start up Rusty, but Dopey was blocking his way.

Hugh: Come on, Dopey. He have an engine to rescue.

Rusty: We're sorry, Mr. Hugh, but we're not going to help that Duncan. He can just stay where he is for all we care.

Doc: Rusty! We're a bit shock. Now I know what Duncan said to you and Dopey was inexcusable, but he's not the only ones in trouble.

Skaroley: Yes. Think about the passengers and Duncan's crew, what are they going to do now?

Dopey looked a Rusty and both felt ashamed.

Rusty: Yeah, you're right. We're sorry, Mr. Hugh. Let's go help Duncan and the passengers.

And Rusty roar into life.

Duncan just stood where he was. He felt embarrassed now.

Duncan (Thinking): Oh dear. Everyone will know how silly I am.

Soon Rusty met with Duncan and Mr. Hugh and Dopey brought some sleepers and together with the passengers, they carefully leveler Duncan back on the line.

After that Duncan was careful all day and at last evening came.

Duncan (Whispering): Rusty. Thank you for helping. I'm sorry I was rude to you and Dopey.

Rusty: That's alright, Duncan.

Duncan (Whispering): I wish all diesels were like you. Let's be friends.

Rusty: Suits me. We'll mend that bad bit of line, first thing tomorrow.


	4. Little Old Twins

Little Old Twins

One day, the owner brought some people to come and look at the railway. They traveled with Skarloey has he pulled the train they were in. They would look at everything, from bridges to stations, to even fields and mountain sides. They would take notes in their books as they were traveling.

Passengers: Yes, we'll take this. … Hm… No, we won't take that.

Peter Sam and Sir Handel whispered to each other while they watched the passengers looking around.

Peter Sam: They came and did that on our old line.

Sir Handel: And then. It was… It was…

Peter Sam: Sold.

Peter Sam didn't sing anymore, he wanted to cry. The other engines were sad too, when they heard the news.

Skarloey: I can't believe the owner would do something like that. This railway has come a long way and he loves it very much.

Sir Handel: That's what we thought too, when we were at our old railway, but it still happened.

They all looked down at the ground.

(Next day)

Happy: Alright, Peter Sam. We made good time with the coaches. Now let's get our diamonds from the mine and sell them at the shops.

Peter Sam: Yes, sir.

Happy: What's the matter, boy? You look like a dying duck. Sir Handel and Duncan are not still teasing about your new funnel coming soon to replace your old one, are they?

Peter Sam: No it's not that. It's just… just… We'll, we just don't want to be sold.

Happy: Sold? To who?

Peter Sam: To the people that came yesterday and talked about taking things.

Happy chuckled.

Happy: Ho-oh! You misunderstood, you silly engine. Those people are not going to buy us. They're coming to take our pictures and they're going to film us and put us on television and the internet.

And he tried to explain what those were. Peter Sam sighed in relief and he puffed on feeling much better.

Peter Sam (Singing): Not going to be sold! Not going to be sold!

He told the others about what was really going on and he even told them about the television and the internet. The engines also sighed in relief and they were excited.

Skarloey: I told you the owner wouldn't dream on selling us or our railway.

But Sir Handel was not happy about it.

Sir Handel: Hmph, I bet they just want to make us look like fools and use it to actually buy us one day. Fancy making exhibition of yourself, vulgar I call it! Tele-something indeed. Just let the Thin Controller come here, I'll tell him something!

Skarloey and Doc said nothing and just winked at Peter Sam.

When the Thin Controller did come next day, Sir Handel kept strangely quiet.

Thin Controller: Now then. This is going to be a special day for Skarloey and the railway's birthday. So I would like each and every one of my engines and workers to take part in this.

Sir Handel: *cough* *cough*, uh, um… I-I-I… I don't feel well, sir.

Thin Controller: Is that so? Well, then Sir Handel, you can just stay in the sheds then.

Sir Handel chuckled to himself.

Thin Controller: And while you're there, Grumpy and your fireman can take you to pieces and we can show our viewers how each parts make an engine work. It'll be very educational. Thank you for volunteering, Sir Handel.

Sir Handel was at a loss for words, but the engines and dwarfs just chuckled.

Thin Controller: So now that Sir Handel has his role, Skarloey would be so kind as to take Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice.

Skarloey: Yes please sir. I was hoping you let me have them.

Thin Controller: Duncan shall have a goods train, while Rusty with Mr. Hugh and Dopey can show the viewers how we mend broken tracks.

Peter Sam: Please, sir. Wh-what about me, sir?

The Thin Controller smiled.

Thin Controller: You, Peter Sam. Shall pull the special television train.

Peter Sam: Oh, sir! OH SIR!

He was very excited.

The cameramen brought two types of cameras. Some brought their handheld cameras to record for the internet people, the other men had their standalone cameras, so they had to build towers for their cameras beside the line. These cameras were for television, and two of them were put onto Ada. They also filled Gertrude with wires and instruments and some trucks that were couple behind carried generators.

All the engines and dwarfs practiced their roles and lines, until they knew just what they had to do.

Finally the day came, the camera crew were getting ready as Peter Sam backed down to his special Television train. All the passengers gather around, as Henry steamed in with more passengers. The announcer gave the signal.

Announcer: We're here at the Skarloey railway, as you can see we have lots of people standing by with us today, as it's not just any ordinary day. No today marks this railway's 95th anniversary, yes you heard right. It's almost been a century since this railway was first founded by our lovely owner, Mr. Sir Handel Brown I. This railway has brought many joy to the people that have traveled and work on this find railway, but what makes this railway so charming to many? Well that's what we're here to find out. I have with me right here, one of the engines and drivers that works on this fine railway, Peter Sam and his driver Happy. Tell me Peter Sam how did you find this railway when you first worked here?

Peter Sam: Well when my brother Sir Handel and I first moved here from our own railway, we were both nervous and feeling a bit homesick and it definitely showed with Sir Handel, but I've tried to look at the bright side and I'm glad I did. Honestly, as much as I do love my old railway, this railway has been my new family to me. I love my job and all the friends I've made. Even the ones that have made a fool out of me before.

Henry said nothing and just winked at Peter Sam.

Soon the announcer was ready to move on and Peter Sam puffed proudly away as the passengers cheered for him. They soon met Sir Handel at the works, he was taken a part to show the viewers how an engine works.

Grumpy: Sometimes there are certain parts on an engine that can breakdown over time and if that happens they simply have to get a new part. You have to make sure that an engine is well mend before they start work. Isn't that right, Sir Handel?

Sir Handel said nothing and just grumbled to himself. He did not enjoy their visit.

They left the works and continue towards the next station, where Duncan was waiting to be interview as well.

Duncan: Yes it's hard work, but it's nothing that a big strong engine like me can't handle.

Sneezy: Yes that's right, he is very strong indeed. Along with his goods are some trucks filled with diamonds from our mine. We dig them up, fill some of them up in the trucks and take to the sh- sh-sh-sh-sh- AAAAA….

But Duncan's fireman and the announcer stopped him from sneezing.

Sneezy: Thank you.

Peter Sam whistled goodbye and continued on to meet up with Rusty and Mr. Hugh.

Hugh: Usually the main way to know if a track is broken or damage is if we see a track all bend out of shape or if an engine feels shaking up a bit by a track.

Rusty: And when a track is broken we let both the owner and the Thin Controller know so we can be set out and fix the broken tracks so that the passengers can have a nice and smooth ride.

Finally, as Peter Sam rumbled over the viaduct and climbed the hill, he soon reach the top station where Skarloey and the owner were waiting, along with some passengers and they also saw Tramp, Lady and their pups.

Owner: We our proud of our railway and our faithful old engine. It's hard to believe it's been 95 years since they both came into service, but Skarloey has and will always be one of our most famous and useful engines of all. So three cheers for Skarloey, our famous old faithful.

Peter Sam whistled while Tramp and his family howled cheerfully at him.

Skarloey: Thank you sir and all of you for this nice surprise. This is the best birthday I had ever had. Now it's my turn to surprise you. Listen, while I was mended I finally got meet my twin after so long.

Everybody looked at him astounded.

Owner: Is there really another engine that looks like you?

Skarloey: Yes sir, there is. His name is Talyllyn. He was build the exact same year I was build and that was only time I ever got to meet him before I saw him again.

Doc: So then your twin brother must be 95 years old too then.

Skarloey: That's right, he is. I can't believe I almost forgot about him, but it was a nice to see him again after so long. The workers would sometimes call us their little old twins. Talyllyn also had to be mended as well. So we talked while we were being mended, I told him about our railway and he told me his. From the way he described it, it sounds like a lovely line.

Lady: Where does he live?

Skarloey: Actually his railway it not too far from here. He lives in Wales and his railway is the same name as his. If you should all get the chance, then please go and visit my twin brother and wish him lots of luck and love from Skarloey. His little old twin.


End file.
